


飞天/Flying Apsaras

by Evain



Category: gl - Fandom, 钗黛
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evain/pseuds/Evain
Summary: 钗黛同人
Relationships: 林黛玉/薛宝钗
Kudos: 1





	飞天/Flying Apsaras

《飞天》  
文/蘅霰之

“好姐姐，在读什么呢？”林黛玉拂掉覆面的手帕，仰面靠在薛玉环的双股上，摩挲着她垂在腰间的秀发。  
薛玉环染着丹蔻的手指将书一翻，倒扣在矮榻上，悠悠的摇起团扇，牡丹花的香气就扑进了林黛玉的怀里，“一愿郎君千岁，二愿妾身常健……”  
林黛玉看着薛玉环殷红的口脂，透过团扇上朦胧的青莲影子，印在她的心里，“三愿如同梁上燕，岁岁长相见。”

我是一只黑燕，为了报恩，从东都来到了西京。  
我的恩人，是东都刺史的千金，林黛玉。她从檐下的积雪中将我捡回，还医治好了我的断脚，让我在她的屋子里度过了这个本该要了我的命的寒冬。  
我栖身的笼架悬在梁下，正好对着东壁，那里有一架鸾筝，髹以黑漆，琴板上描着一大簇缠枝牡丹的金丝花纹；恩人的屋外有四个丫鬟日夜伺候，院内外也有几个健壮的妇人侍应；恩人不喜出门，一整个冬日几乎都耗在那架筝前，日夜以继弹着同一支曲；有时她瞧我睡着，也会出门闲逛，但我很快就能找到她，恩人的身后总是跟着若干仆妇，像一只被拖累，折断翅膀的，臃肿的蝶。

冬日的煤炭很快燃尽，庭院里池塘中的游鱼也陆续地苏醒，不知疲倦地撞击着冰面；当抽芽的柳枝拂去最后一点寒意，恩人迎着春风将我放飞，我张开羽翼盘旋在这小小院落的天空中，看见接亲的花轿停在恩人的门前。  
林刺史骑着骏马亲自将恩人从东都送到了西京，一路上走走停停用了十五日，四月二十二，花轿进了顾府的门。  
扰人的鞭炮终于散尽，空气中满是硝石的苦味，顾府门前的大路积满了厚厚的红纸碎屑，十辆马车载的百来抬妆奁像流水一样抬进婚房。前院并两廊下都是乌泱泱的人，顾炀在前庭同宾客应付，后院则井然有序十分停当。  
婚房里的窗上，墙壁上，床帐里，甚至茶杯上都粘着大大小小的囍字，恩人坐在大红色百子千孙的床褥上，如同泥塑木胎一般，一动不动，从日中到顾府至黄昏礼成时水米未进，送嫁的喜娘和丫鬟，顾炀的侍妾都在婚房中劝她喝些水也好，可恩人只坐在床上，连盖头上的流苏都不曾动一下。  
恩人成了顾家的新妇，林刺史在顾府盘桓了三日，同顾炀一同往东都去了。  
顾炀曾是圣上的伴读，如今在御史台领命，代天子巡守百官。恩人听见这个消息，并无一言，将碗内的米粥喝完，起身给我填些清水时，忽然开口说，“有劳大人照应父亲了。”  
“分内之事。”  
这是除新婚那日外，恩人与顾炀说的第一句话。  
顾炀夹了一口脆爽小黄瓜，在口中嚼得咯吱作响，好像是山珍海味一般。他停下光滑的木筷，发出了喟然满足的长叹。待我食尽小盅里的麦粒，恩人逗弄着我啄了清水，又晃了晃笼架，我便飞立在了身侧的屏风上。  
“你这小燕儿倒是有些灵性。”恩人回过头，见顾炀歪在圈椅里，饮着热茶。  
窈窕端着乌木茶盘立在一旁，她是顾炀身边侍奉最久的侍妾，合中身材，面若桃杏，斜插一只素簪，清丽非常。  
恩人没有在意窈窕什么时候走了进来，只对她微微颔首，“只是普通的燕儿罢了。”见到茶盘中还有一杯茶，知是给自己的，“我饭后不惯饮茶，放在桌上吧。”  
窈窕福了福身子，“妾不知夫人习惯，是妾唐突了。”  
窈窕的衣服上有玉兰的香气，我飞至茶盘上，用喙挑开茶盖，碧螺春的香气立即扑在我的脸上，我一惊扑棱棱地想离开，水汽濡湿了我的翅膀，使我跌落在地上。  
窈窕吃了一惊，将茶整个打翻在地上，我知自己做了错事，趁机飞过游廊，立在屋檐上。

林大人上任东都刺史，照例在崇春楼定洗尘宴：本地的知州作请、推官、三司四漕作陪，还有几位顶有名的商贾士绅作侍。除此之外，因东都是高祖皇帝龙兴之地，规制仪仗皆比照西京，六部完备，狱监齐整，还有专门陪宴献艺的教坊司。  
教坊司内的官伎都是被收没官员的女眷，琴棋书画无一不精，茶花乐舞更胜一筹。文人们多挑剔雅致，官员们又重于艳丽，于是东都教坊司便有二绝：西子抚绿绮，杨妃舞羽衣。  
这些旧闻故事，林黛玉是以后才知晓的。  
崇春楼有两层，在二层楼外有一圈回廊，便于悬挂灯笼，张结彩绸。林府的马车停在崇春楼对面的柳树下，林黛玉坐在车内，有一搭无一搭地翻看着《诗经》，白日里路过时闷在软轿内，并没有见过东都最繁荣的街市，如今夜已深沉，乘着马车透过窗栏张望风景，林大人是默许的，林黛玉也自有一套说辞，“我是担心父亲酒醉，底下人照顾不周，所以才一同前去的。”往日林大人应酬并没有超过申时的，如今却已迫近戌时，林黛玉靠在车壁上，看人群聚散，崇春楼的小厮拿着竹竿，往廊上挑着红灯笼，夏风吹过，灯笼下的流苏互相牵绊纠缠。  
薛玉环便是这时出现的。  
她拨开鹅黄的角帐，鬓发松散，步履慌乱，沿着栏杆周转一遭似乎是无计可施，灯笼里烛火朦胧地映在薛玉环的脸上，林黛玉不由自主地令侍从驱赶马车到楼下，她挑开车帘，弯腰出来立在车厢前，“姐姐，请跳下来吧。”  
薛玉环果然一跃而下，乌黑的发梢拂过林黛玉的额角、面颊、嘴唇，黛玉牵住她的手，两个人一同滚到车厢里，回廊里立刻冲出一群醉鬼，嘴里不干不净地叫着，“小杨妃呢？快来给你好心肝的哥哥们喂酒啊！”  
枣红马打着响鼻，又回到了垂柳下。  
林黛玉忽然觉得车舆里变得逼仄狭窄，她同薛玉环相向而坐，一股特殊的香气便充盈在车厢内，她的额头已有密密的细汗，周遭很黑，很静，她侧耳听着属于另一个人的气息，觉得更热了。袖子里的手帕不见了，应该是掉在车里了，她试探的摸索，却摸到了一只绣鞋，鞋面上是光滑的丝线，一针一针便成了牡丹。  
“多谢姑娘仗义搭救。”薛玉环看着眼前这个害羞腼腆的姑娘，同刚才款款萧散的样子大相径庭，自己一定是发了昏，竟然就这样跳了下来。  
林黛玉顺手将鞋子藏在袖子里，她抬起头，偷眼瞧着玉环，“我姓林，今年十七。”  
薛玉环头昏脑胀，面容因着酒意一片潮红，脂粉气与酒香气混融在一起，“我姓薛，痴长林姑娘一岁。”  
“我送姐姐回家吧。姐姐往哪里走？”林黛玉的脸颊发烫，手心里的汗粘腻的很，她迫不及待地要去这位薛娘子家，或许还会拜谒她的双亲，之后两家多有往来，成通家之好。  
这太像话本的故事了。  
薛玉环抿起嘴唇，两只手紧紧抓住衣角，显露出从不示于人的娇憨可爱。她轻轻吐出一口气，似笑非笑地说道，“朱雀大街横塘巷，从头数第五家便是妾的居所。”  
林黛玉拉过薛玉环的衣袖，进而揽过她的手臂，与她坐在同一侧。“如此，姐姐请安坐。”这话极合规矩，但又极暧昧。  
林黛玉屈指扣了扣车壁，马车便稳稳地向前行驶。

顾炀轻装简骑，同林刺史一道离开了。恩人仍旧让窈窕主持中馈，自己便清闲起来。  
窈窕很是敬重恩人，她是卖麻油小商的女儿，略微识得几个字，认得账本，但对写诗作画这些积蕴风雅的事情一窍不通，她一面说着，一面又觉得羞赧，低着头翻起核算过的账本来。恩人从大博古架上抽出鲍、谢、王、孟的诗词集子放到窈窕面前的账本上，“作诗最要勤读多写，这些先辈的诗最好容易你这新入门的了。”  
窈窕喜不自胜，行礼拜谢，恩人扶起她，眉眼哀婉，“你知道西京的百姓求佛常去哪家寺院？”  
“西京城香火最鼎盛的要数普济寺，无妄长老还曾经去皇城为圣上讲经论法呢。”窈窕兴致勃勃，“夫人要去寺庙还愿吗？”  
林黛玉在心里轻轻地默叹，“是对我爱妻的忏悔。”  
普济寺坐落在近郊的西山中，恩人沿着山石拾级而上，她通体素色，满头乌发用一只翠绿的玉簪绾着，往日腰间挂着的流苏、香囊、荷包一概摘去，整个人俏生生，冷清清的。窈窕跟在恩人身边，怀中抱着一尺见方的乌木盒子，两个丫鬟低着头顺从地跟随着。  
现下时节正是春夏之交，山寺四周的高大树木正在缓慢的抽芽吐绿，后院里一片竹林，山后栽植着松柏。我飞身立在树尖上，梳理着自己的羽毛，松柏的绿叶交错倾盖，散发出独特的气味，阳光稀疏地落在地面上，这里杂草乱生，没有人迹，倒是草丛间奇异的爬行痕迹让我不寒而栗，这是蛇的踪迹。  
我曾梦到过我被困于地牢中，那里潮湿闷热，蛇虫鼠蚁遍布。旁的蛇寒冬腊月便要冬眠，地牢里的蛇却不会。  
我仿佛触摸到了那密布的湿滑的鳞片，带着冰凉的体液，缠绕在脚踝上，灵巧的信子不断向上试探着，我动弹不得，那蛇张开血盆大口，向我咬来。我的骨肉仿佛都软掉了，我想立刻飞走，却直直地从树枝上栽倒下去，一个道人拾起了我，身旁还有一个癞头和尚，这道人将我放在褡裢里，一瘸一拐地走到寺院后墙，和尚把我向空中一撒，口中喃喃，“这一干孽缘，须要了断。”我歪歪斜斜地越过后墙的间隙，道人与和尚都不见了，如同来时一样没有踪影。  
我昏昏沉沉地落在地上，恍然间看见恩人和窈窕坐在石桌旁饮茶，两个丫鬟站在远处的回廊下，乌木盒子不见了，恩人走了过来，扶起了我的身体，我听见恩人在我耳边低声的涕泣，我心里一惊，又给恩人惹麻烦了。  
不过还好，恩人又救了我。我这样想着，身体完全放松，五识彻底地陷入黑暗里。

教坊司是专供官员清贵宴饮的，若无印信，外人不得入，伶工不得出。林黛玉虽是刺史千金，但没有凭证，也是无可奈何。  
延平郡王是圣上的堂兄，封地并不在东都，但圣上器重，便让他来东都监修漕渠。郡王夫妇约莫二十几岁，都是极活泼的性子，爱好筵席唱和，每月都要发帖延请名流士人，此刻又兼林刺史新上马，宴会便格外的热闹。  
郡王的宴会是极风雅的，男客女宾分在东西两苑，碧瓦朱甍下悬挂着片片风灯，廊道绕湖，湖边栽种着锦绣花团，飞虹一样的小竹桥铺在点点波光的湖面上，勾通了两苑间的甬道。林黛玉同王妃和一众贵女在西苑赏花作诗，写画饮茶，一派萧散自然。王妃对林黛玉一见如故，爱她的模样人品，拉着她说话又见她才学也是博古通今。林黛玉对这样的宴会向来是游刃有余，她一边同王妃搭话，一边又放空自己，去想那个被她藏了一只绣鞋，又诓了另一只的女人。  
而东苑里忽然没了声音，一会儿却有隐隐约约的丝弦之声。王妃在身旁替她解惑，“这弹筝人应是袁西子。”王妃侧耳，脸颊侧的乌发垂到耳畔，“我只道她琴艺独绝，飒飒如松间风，不想筝弹得竟如此柔婉。”  
王妃垂下眼睑，蹙起尖尖的双眉，惜叹感伤，复而拉起林黛玉的手腕，对她凄然一笑，半是打趣、半是自嘲，“袁娘子轻易不赴宴，今个你可有福气，等会她来了你便好好同她讨教琴技。”  
林黛玉见她神色恹恹，故意抓乖卖趣，“果真有王妃讲得这般好？等袁姐姐来了，我便直接拜她做师父好了。只可惜教坊司不轻易放人。”  
她做出极叹惋的神情，王妃的手指绞着荷粉色的手帕，眼睛似有光，喃喃细语，“若是她愿意，我必倾力相助。”  
林黛玉轻轻扑着团扇，她今日身着深绿色的衣裙，坐在中席里，像清水里的芙蓉花，“人来了。”  
王妃抬眼望去，眼睛里的希冀一下子寂灭，“错了。这是薛玉环。”

绕廊的春水流经衰败的鸢尾花，蔟蔟的花团亦不见了踪影，只有湖面上还流连着泛黄的点点浮萍；片片风灯业已挑下，换上惨白的绸花；东都的天总是阴沉沉的，教人疑心总要落雨，待在东都的时日愈多，人就愈要发昏发晕。  
王妃的手虚搭在林黛玉的皓腕上，她抬起眼，看见穿大红百蝶穿花窄裉袄的王妃一身缟素，只用一只银钗挽起发髻，鬓旁簪着一朵素白的小花，额上勒着一幅宽、七尺长的孝；形容憔悴，泪光点点，往日的风采也被哀乐消弭殆尽了。  
铅灰色的云层越积越厚，终于同往日的天气相异，乌云压得极低，仿佛要垂落在郡王的棺椁上。林黛玉忽忆起那日宴毕，郡王醉醺醺地扯着父亲的衣袖，脸色通红，步伐凌乱，结结巴巴地对父亲说三年内必要修建贯通东都西京的大通渠，必要使世人刮目相看。郡王召集工匠、礼贤下人，一年内便督建好了东都内的漕渠；三天前往北山勘测地形时，不幸坠马身亡。圣上感念棠棣之切，手足之情，谕令亲卫护棺回京，配享太庙。  
林黛玉是来向王妃饯别的。  
王妃面容悲戚，哀而不伤，嗓子喑哑，“这是他的命数，也是我的。我哭他，只是谢他往日的情。我晓得天行有常，谁也做不了主，一旦挣脱了枷锁，才知道在今日，他本身他，我原是我。”  
林黛玉听见前头卫队辒辌车上的銮铃隐约地响动，知晓该是分别了，她向王妃福了福身，“愿王妃一路珍重，万望平安。”却见袁西子素容白裳逶迤而来，她拉过王妃的手摩挲，同王妃登上云母车，“你的手真冷，怎的又不爱惜自己。”  
林黛玉别了王妃，别了西京的马蹄，松软湿润的黄土上满是厚厚的纸钱，虹霓为她披上大氅，“薛娘子在巷口，应是等着小姐呢。”  
这两年间并不太平，西北异族屡屡犯边，骚扰百姓；东南海上匪患猖獗，劫掠船只，无恶不作。圣上未雨绸缪，边防与海防并重，操练兵马，驻守关隘，才算平靖；但国库吃紧，赤字告危，圣上推崇节俭，意欲简政，裁撤冗官。  
殃及了东都的教坊司一减再减，没有朝廷下拨的款子，教坊司也开始为巨商富贾宴乐。林黛玉趁机用五百两银子将薛玉环聘为西席教习筝艺，已经一年有余了。  
林黛玉云步前行，心下里盘算着林刺史的话，“裁撤教坊司，伶工充入徭役，官伎充入掖庭。”  
“充入掖庭？之后怎样？”  
“或做宫婢，终老一生；或赐皇亲，为奴做妾。”  
离薛玉环还有一射之地时，林黛玉顿住脚步，她的心如擂鼓，几日前的荒唐事若在眼前。

薛玉环也瞧见了她，面颊晃过红晕，眉眼低垂，缓缓地向林黛玉走去，“我是同西子一起来的，她……”  
“她和王妃一起走了。虹霓看见你在这，以为你是在等我。”林黛玉见到她来，闻见了牡丹花香，不由得想起薛玉环眼饧骨软的媚态，面颊不自觉泛上红意。  
“你的病好些了吗？”  
病？是了。她为了不与薛玉环相见，便托病推课，已有四天了，林黛玉作了谎，不敢看她，嗫嚅着说，“好些了……但还是有些头晕，明日……”  
“那你好好将养，身体利落了再遣碧波来接我。”薛玉环笑盈盈地瞧着她，白净的纤手像她耳后伸去，像是情人间的私切，林黛玉连忙后退几步，薛玉环的手一瞬僵在空中，又抽回扶了扶自己的鬓角。“虹霓，你家姑娘耳后别住了冥钱。”  
虹霓伸手摘去，林黛玉心里怨怼，一半怨虹霓跟在她身边，却根本没发现；一半是怨自己，她渴望薛玉环，却又抗拒着自己对她的心思。  
薛玉环碰了软钉，转身欲离去，林黛玉急急拉住她的衣袖，憋出一句话，“碧波要出府嫁人了。”  
“不是定在来年吗？”  
林黛玉之前同薛玉环说过碧波嫁人的事情，林黛玉还同她打趣，“等碧波嫁人，我去和王妃求个恩典，把你赎出来如何。”  
“怎么？给你填丫鬟的缺儿吗？”玉环正给黛玉染着指甲，听见她的话抬起眼来斜睨她一眼，似嗔似笑，“那就请姑娘重新赐个名吧。”  
虹霓在旁说了缘故，薛玉环拔下头上的金钗，“权且当作给碧波添件嫁妆吧。”递给虹霓，半路被黛玉截了胡，抿着唇说，“我帮你转交。”  
薛玉环福了福身，走近把林黛玉大氅旁的系带系紧，兜帽戴在头上，林黛玉喉咙里不自觉的蠕动，想要紧紧抱住面前的女人。  
薛玉环捻着兜帽圈的绒毛，贴近耳畔对她低声说，“那天我是自愿的，你不要害怕。”

我是一只黑燕，但我却变成了一个人。  
恩人见我醒了，一开始叫我“宝钗”，见我不应，又叫我“玉环”，我看见恩人的眼睛里噙着泪，想为她拭去，恩人捉住我的手，抚着我的面颊，喑哑着嗓子，“你还记得我吗？”  
“记得。”我当然记得，恩人待我恩重如山，我如何也不会忘的，“你是林黛玉。”  
我看见恩人哽咽着，说不出话，眼睛里分明闪烁着亮光，我见恩人高兴，又继续说，“恩人是东都刺史的千金，去年冬天在廊下救了我。”  
恩人低下头，眼泪像断线的珠子一颗颗落了下来，她极力压抑住自己的悲伤，身子止不住的颤抖，恩人突然抱住我，抽噎得不成样子，我从没见过恩人这样失态。  
我病好以后，恩人教我做她的丫鬟，名字叫做绿筱。  
因我之前在林府陪伴过恩人，做起丫鬟来便得心应手，恩人辰时二刻起身，饭毕要四处走走，然后往书房读书，午睡后便要习筝，睡前要喝温开水。恩人的曲子和在刺史府弹的是一样的，恩人告诉我这曲子叫《高山流水》，我问恩人，“为什么不弹《汉宫秋月》？”  
恩人讶异地怔住了，她回过神问我缘故，但我并不能回答。  
窈窕巡门落钥时吹了夜风，得了伤寒，对账时脑子混沌，差错频出；恩人让她安心静养，自己揽过对账的差事，不仅要算月末的新账，还要核对窈窕之前对过的月初帐，以防纰漏。恩人在书房里对账，便会忘了时辰，谯楼上鼓打三更才会回到卧房，我便每天在卧房里点上烛火，再打着灯笼在书房门外等恩人。  
恩人让我不必等，但我执意如此，恩人也都随我。交账的前一天，恩人在书房核对到了后半夜，我便把灯笼拢着怀里，挨在台阶上睡了过去，恩人叫醒我时，烛火早已熄灭，恩人把我拉到怀里，用衣袖为我挡着风，“小心着凉。”  
我睡眼惺忪，把灯笼撇到一边，和恩人踏着满地的白霜回到了卧房，卧房里烛火昏暗，烛台上积了厚厚的蜡泪，恩人把我扶到床上，洗了素巾拭面，我歪在床上，朦胧间听见恩人问我，“为何一定要等我？”  
床榻上满是恩人的味道，是荷花的清香气，我恍恍惚惚，如梦如幻，若即若离间说，“你怕黑啊。”  
林黛玉的身体僵住了。

林大人旬休日归家，瞧见林黛玉有一搭无一搭的拨着弦，神色倦倦，一边嘬着茶一边对她说，“若觉得无聊就出去走走，听说招提寺云游来了一位大师父，这几日正在设坛弘业。”  
林黛玉已有半月未见薛玉环了，思念之情与日俱增，不仅是相惜之情，更有欢爱之意；半月前意外的床笫之实如今教林黛玉认清了自己的心意，她喜也玉环，忧也玉环，只怕玉环还当这是姐妹之情，若禀明了心意，反而招致排斥。思前想后，进退两难，林黛玉是要愁出一身的疾病了。  
“父亲今日为何早归？”林黛玉不愿再提及自身事，连忙牵过话头。往日旬休，林大人在外交际非深夜不能归家，如今刚过午时便已返家，确实奇怪。  
林大人轻抚颔下的胡须，眉头紧锁，“府衙的同僚都去教坊司了。掖庭有令，只收十六岁以下的官伎；年长些的教坊司便效仿青楼妓院，争竞拍卖，虽则充盈了内廷，但实在是有辱体统。”  
林黛玉听到如遭雷殛，驱车赶到时，早已人去楼空，她在巷口拦住正欲离去的小杨大人，却听闻薛玉环被一位大人物买走了。林黛玉失魂落魄，两行眼泪簌簌地流了出来，在教坊司檐下歇脚的老乞丐却说，“小杨妃穿着粗使的衣服从后门往北去了。”  
月亮走，马车也走，似乎永远走不出这一弯黄澄澄。  
北郊多密林，林黛玉坐在车舆里，止不住的担心忧虑。夏日的风吹过林子，发出沙沙的响声，夜枭的叫声森然，使人遍体生寒，月光还清晰得很，将古怪扭曲的树影映在车帘上。树林中的雾气渐渐升腾，幻化出各异的姿态形状。  
马蹄声、銮铃声、风声、鸟声、车轮声构成了全部的声音，人累马乏之时，正有一处尼姑庵，庵内不许男子进入，家院们便和车夫在庵外过夜，林黛玉和虹霓进入庵内，领路的尼姑说庵中客房不多，须要同其他施主同居一屋了。  
尼姑叩响门扉，屋内的烛火慢慢映红了窗纸，女人的身影由大变小，林黛玉听见了遍寻不着的声音，“小师父何事？”  
虹霓和领路的尼姑下去安置了，林黛玉抄着手，立在窗前的条案旁。薛玉环穿着水红色的小衣，鬓发如云，都披散在单薄的后背上，坐在床榻上对林黛玉招手，“傻站着做什么？还不来睡觉？”  
林黛玉把衣服挂在木施上，顿觉寒意袭人，回身吹灭了烛火，便摸黑爬上了床榻，同另一具温暖的女体抵足而眠。  
禅房静谧无声，熟悉的虫鸣声仿佛将她带回第一次相见的那个夜晚，薛玉环偏过头，翠色的眉和殷红的唇勾画了一副安详的睡颜。林黛玉大着胆子，蹑手蹑脚地撑起身子与薛玉环贴在一起，将薛玉环揽在身前。  
她听见薛玉环的呼吸慌乱，在她的耳畔呼出一口气，“姐姐，怎么不理我？”  
薛玉环面飞红霞，脖颈泛起旖旎的粉色，“你都肯狠心舍了我，怎还怨我不理你？”  
林黛玉知她心里有怨，也红了眼眶，将脸都埋在薛玉环脖颈里，“只怕我一辈子也离不了你了。”  
薛玉环抬手轻抚黛玉的脊背，心中酸涩，“真是冤家。”  
林黛玉的泪落在薛玉环的肌肤上，薛玉环将手插入黛玉温热的发间，如母亲般的呢喃，“颦儿，不哭。”  
林黛玉虔诚地吻上了薛玉环的唇，水汽濡湿，“我只是怕黑，找不到姐姐。姐姐这一生不能离我，我便永不再哭了。”  
被翻红浪，情动吟哦之时，林黛玉轻轻吻住玉环的唇角，爱怜地圈住她，“姐姐小声些。”

天明起身时，玉环腰酸腿软，林黛玉却笑嘻嘻地服侍她，同她一起跪在菩萨面前，“菩萨在上，和我一起跪在你面前的女子，是我爱的人。今日在你面前拜一拜，算也是我们有个结发的仪式了。从此在我的心底，她便是我的妻。不论发生了什么，我只善待她，宠爱她，尽力去懂得她，成全她。 她的喜悲，亦是我的喜悲。”  
“信女林黛玉。”  
“信女薛宝钗。”  
“愿将自身回馈吾妻，望她今生无忧，永世欢喜。”  
薛玉环抛弃了裙绦绣鞋，用全部的积蓄做回了薛宝钗，把林黛玉赠的一对南珠耳环给了门前的老乞丐，嘱托他若见到林黛玉来寻她，便告知她一路往北。  
“若见不到我呢？”  
“便算我积个善缘，也好在佛陀面前斩断尘缘，剃度为尼。”  
林黛玉闻言紧紧抱住宝钗，“好姐姐，好姐姐。”

林大人通宵未眠，欲遣府役去寻黛玉时，便见到爱女平安归来，心中既怒又怜，罚了虹霓一行下人的月俸，又勒令黛玉吃过早饭便禁足一月，才往府衙用事。  
林黛玉用私房补了下人的月俸，同薛宝钗沐浴更衣后，方才解了乏累。  
薛宝钗和林黛玉一同住在西厢，二人如胶似漆，愈发情浓。虹霓虽有犹疑，但忠心为主，却也帮着遮掩。二人便如鸳鸯一般，出双入对，林不离薛，薛不离林，稍有避讳，反而欲盖弥彰。

暮秋天气，正是吃板栗的时节。薛宝钗弹着这几月教习的筝曲，林黛玉便在一旁剥栗子，一曲终了，林黛玉已剥了一小碗栗子，薛宝钗凑近林黛玉身旁，侧着面瞧她，伸出葱管似的纤指，抚平眉间的褶皱，打趣说，“你刚刚皱着眉头，像板栗的纹路一样。”  
林黛玉被这奇妙的比喻逗笑，又板起面孔来，“宝姐姐，我真恨自己不是男儿身，教你委曲求全，受这些风言风语的闲话。”  
“不管你是男是女，我心里只认你林黛玉。”她拉起林黛玉的手，“不若你今日弹筝，我在一旁伴舞助兴可好？”  
薛宝钗往屏风后换了舞衣，头发也束成一大股，露出修长白皙的脖颈，赤着双足，脚踝上系着铃铛，“这是我无聊中琢磨出来的，还没取名字呢。”  
薛宝钗在教坊司时，化名叫做薛玉环。林黛玉知道她有个诨名叫“小杨妃”，以为是宝钗貌若桃李，秾纤合度，有杨妃之艳；如今见她舞姿绰约多变，浑如一体，宛若前朝贵妃复生，万种风情，千般柔媚，只系于这一身。  
二人自互通心意以来，除林大人休沐在家外，一直是同榻而眠；后院内帏中又常有磨镜之好，她二人举止亲密，更胜夫妻，也难怪会有些风言风语的揣测。薛宝钗顾及黛玉的闺誉，便想分房而睡，黛玉却拉住她，“若被人压死在舌头根子底下，这劳什子闺誉不要也罢。”  
林黛玉半梦半醒间，用脚背去蹭薛宝钗的小腿，喊着口渴要水喝；薛宝钗星眼朦胧，将帷幔挂上金钩，软绵绵圾拉着鞋子给林黛玉斟水。黛玉饮过水后，半张面颊贴在软枕上，拍着身旁的床榻叫宝钗。铜质烛架上的蜡炬将林黛玉的面容映得明灭，薛宝钗取过烛剪，拨弄着灯芯，稀疏急促的“啪嗒”一声，林黛玉惺忪着睡眼，轻声问，“怎么了？”  
薛宝钗落下帐子，躺在林黛玉身边，手腕交缠在一起，“灯花炸了。”  
林黛玉搂过宝钗，两个人的头发堆叠如云，如流水一样潺潺。

顾炀回家的时节正在八月中，庭院的花圃里栽种的菊花已然怒放，层峦叠嶂的假山上落了金黄的桂花，与朱甍碧瓦间招摇的风灯的光辉相呼应。窈窕正立在廊下，对着名册发过节的赏钱——一串由红线缠着的铜钱，下人们领过节钱，说了吉祥话，便退下做事了。窈窕嘱托完绿筱，一抬眼便见到顾炀风尘仆仆地进门，便连忙迎了上去。  
顾炀脱下绛红的罩袍，望着绿筱远去的背影，侧头问窈窕，“那是新买的丫鬟？”  
窈窕用手帕拂去顾炀外衣上的浮尘，又奉上香茶，回答说，“是夫人进香时带回来的，叫绿筱。”偷眼觑着顾炀颇有兴致，便大着胆子继续说，“这丫头聪明得很，做事一学就会，就是有些怪癖，同她一屋的小丫鬟说她晚上总起来倒水，却也不饮，就摆在桌子上……”  
顾炀从喉咙里应了一声，似是不耐烦这些琐事，摘下头上的儒巾递给窈窕，“明日岳丈要来同庆中秋，提早收拾客房，不可怠慢。”  
“妾晓得了。”  
顾炀拍了拍窈窕的肩头，“辛苦你了。我先回书房了，晚饭不必叫我。”

窈窕告诉我恩人要我去寻她。  
我疑心自已初到人世，做事一窍不通，是否叫恩人看出了破绽。恩人见了我，眉眼弯弯，“你来了。明天是中秋节——就是团圆的日子，我为你做了两件新衣服，就在屏风后面，你快去试试。”  
恩人为我做的衣服很合身，是芦苇样的淡黄色，我以前总在那里觅食，因此很喜欢。恩人又拉过我，为我梳发，画眉，描唇。  
恩人的手很巧，倒比我更熟悉我自己这副身体。

八月十五一大早，天还未亮，窈窕便支使我和其他下人扫洒。天高云淡，秋风摇落，晌午时候日头高高地吊在淡蓝色的天空中，却一丝暖意也无。  
我听见府外传来急促的马蹄声，不一会果有门房通传，顾炀穿着便服，就急匆匆地迎了出去。林大人的脚步很快，转眼已进了二门，往花园走来，顾炀在一旁陪笑，“不知岳丈早至，恕礼不周。”  
窈窕命我去请恩人，林大人却大喝一声，叫住了我。我回过头，看见林大人的胡须轻轻颤抖着，身后却走出一个须发皆白的老和尚。  
我同林大人一行人隔着山石湖泊，周围环绕着曲折游廊，太阳挂在正中，泛起一片波光粼粼。  
这园子里现在静的很，只有我，林大人，顾炀，窈窕和老和尚。我看见林大人向老和尚行合十礼，“大师，这事情太过匪夷所思，她……”  
那老和尚捏住林大人颤抖的手腕，两只眼睛如鹰隼般锐利，“林大人，你认得的是这妖精的皮相。”他又将锡杖摇响，我捂住耳朵，感到心胆俱裂。  
恩人来了，她一只手搭在我的腰上，一只手将我揽在肩头，我的意识渐渐模糊，只听见她因激动而破碎的声音，“无妄禅师，何苦害人性命！”

绿筱的身下突然烧起幽蓝色的业火，将林黛玉隔离在一旁，她神思恍惚，面色惨白，眼泪汇聚成线流过面颊，她看见无妄从宽大的袈裟下捧出乌木盒子，盒子里是穿金线牡丹的绣鞋，“此事也是老衲之过。施主月前为这绣鞋主人——薛姑娘立长生牌位，老衲感念施主诚心，特为此多诵了几遍《往生经》文，却被燕儿窥探，幻化成薛姑娘的模样迷惑于施主。多亏林大人昨夜宿在本寺，发现端倪，老衲才得及时到此。”  
林黛玉流不出泪了，她的泪仿佛流尽了，“错了，错了。”  
“父亲，您赶走了虹霓，囚禁了宝钗，又要杀了绿筱吗？”  
“您说过，只要我听您的话，宝钗就会没事。”  
“可她为什么还是死了，您是不是以为我还被您蒙在鼓里。父亲，笔迹可以仿造，情意却绵绵长久，这是谁也偷不去的。”  
“我一直知道的，父亲。我不再想奢求什么，只求她能够受到香火供奉，不做孤魂游鬼，可您为什么把我这一点卑微的念想也要赶尽杀绝呢？”  
林黛玉知道，宝钗是燕儿，燕儿却不是宝钗。  
“老禅师，您不问青红皂白，不明是非，只听信一面之词，便要杀了一个人。”  
“您修的什么禅，成的什么佛？”

业火无声，烧尽了一切，绿筱的身体化为一只黑燕，这黑燕死于去年腊月十三，落在林府的廊下；宝钗死于去年腊月十四，精魂不散，附于黑燕的躯壳上，魂魄相融，识海封闭，忘了些往事，多了些来思。  
薛宝钗的身形在业火中逐渐显现，她言笑晏晏，“颦儿，我给别人弹《高山流水》，只给你弹《汉宫秋月》可好？”  
林黛玉穿上那双穿金线牡丹的绣鞋，举身赴清池，扰乱了一池春水，搅碎了湛湛的蓝天。


End file.
